Naruto The Demonic Pokegirl
by Phantom Plasma Dragon
Summary: Starts during the 2nd exams. Naruto is badly injured while seeking shelter from a storm and trying to recover from several attacks by wild animals. Rated M for the things that will happen during this story also character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello it's Phantom Plasma Dragon here with this new fix that my dear fellow student lucyqueenofthehyena. This fic is called Naruto The Demonic Pokegirl and as you can guess Naruto will be undergoing a transformation that will change things and make him a powerhouse that makes all of the other powerhouses look like babies. Also Naruto is going to be even more of a pervert than Jiraiya and Master Roshi put together.**

 **Lucy "Concubines, wives, slaves and many more, Astrid Kazama might just be a whore!"**

 **PPD "I'll only say this once I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls, their respective owners own them!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1; Discovery!**

A 12 year old blonde haired boy was stumbling through a dark forest as a terrible storm raged on above. This boy was dressed in a bloody orange and blue jacket that was missing the entire right side, revealing his blood stained black shirt. His wet orange pants had splashes of blood on them. One of his blue eyes was closed shut and claw or bite marks could be seen on it. His other blue eye was getting very heavy as he wasn't healing like he normally would. On his forehead with a little blood staining the cloth was his headband. This boy is Uzumaki Naruto and right now he was lost in the forest of death during the 2nd part of the chunin exams. He had originally been with his team, one Haruno Sakura, the girl he somehow had a heavy crush on, and Uchiha Sasuke, his rival and sometimes friend. The three of them had after passing the 1st exam due to Naruto's unwavering confidence entered the forest after gaining the heaven scroll. They had after defeating an attempt by the team fro Ame been moving through the forest when they were hit by a powerful wind. Naruto had gotten hit by the wind and been blown away. When he recovered he had to dodge a huge snake trying to swallow him hole. He had done so, but the snake followed him and managed to eat him anyway. Lucky for him he knew the shadow clone jutsu and had spammed enough clones to make the snake explode from the inside. He had then after shaking off the snake guts hurried towards his teammate.

He had then stopped Sasuke from giving some freaky grass kunoichi their heaven scroll and had fought with all of his might against the freak, but the bitch had did some funny handsigns and slammed her hand down on his seal blocking access to not only most of his chakra but the power of his prisoner Kyuubi. Naruto didn't know what happened next as he had blacked out, but when he woke up he was pinned to a tree by a kunai. He knew exactly who the kunai belonged to as it has the initials S.H on it. He had after removing the kunai had tried to once again track down his team, but then he came across a very angry and hungry spider, that was big enough to make the snake he had been eaten by earlier look like a small fry. He had been attacked by the spider and it had managed to spit some of it's venom into his right eye. He had screamed, but had managed to just kill the spider. But now his right eye was blind and he had shut it to keep it safe. He had then stumbled a little and it was just his luck to run into a hungry puma. Naruto had fought this hungry predator off, but had dislocated his right arm in the process. The damn thing had then scratched around the right eye, making it twice that it had been attacked. He had gutted the puma when it did this though and had continued on his way. Naruto had cursed like a sailor stumbling onto a feeding bear. It had roared and attacked him, but it was already injured from whatever it was eating, so Naruto was able to kill the bear with ease. He had then discovered that the bear was eating the mangled and mutilated remains of two grass ninja. Naruto had lost his breakfast right there, but had searched the bodies for the scroll and had cheered softly finding two pair of scrolls. He had then moved on his way and when he thought his luck was changing this storm appeared.

Naruto tripping over a root, struggled to his feet and continued on. He seconds later tripped over another rock and coughed up a little blood. He cursing knew he need to find shelter from the storm. He looking around was about to groan when his eyes suddenly spotted an unnatural look to some bushes. He moving to them started to gently remove the bushes. He cheered softly finding the entrance to some temple or something like that. He gently pushing open the doors, walked inside and gasped at how elegant and beautiful the place looked. Shaking his head he turned around and shut the doors. He knowing that he was bleeding and predators were most likely following or would soon follow his trail, knew he had to barricade the entrance. He then spotting steel blocks, put then in place and then stacked some of the heavy rocks at the door. He followed this by pushing some of the larger statues to the door. He stepping back nodded as this would keep any predators back. He then heard the unmistakable howl of a pack of wolves. He was now certain that barricading the entrance was a very good idea. He then started to explore the place, finding that it started off above the ground and very dark, but would go lower and get lighter.

He following this path, soon found himself in what he guessed was the altar room or maybe a room for sacrifices. He got this idea from the blood staining several walls. He walking over to said altar found an box. Opening it his eye widened spotting the lost mask of Shi-No-Kami and the necklace of Yami. He now understood what that blood on the wall was for. These artifacts were ancient and powerful and it was only logical for anyone who found them to try and use them. Naruto thankfully wasn't like this. He was about to close the box when suddenly a violent fit of coughing overcame him. This made him accidentally cough up a decent amount of his blood onto the two objects. When the coughing stopped he stumbled back and was leaning against a pillar. His vision was quickly fading and sleep was sounding really good right now. He sliding down the pillar slowly closed his eyes and mumbled out "It'll only be for a little while until this storm let's up." He then closed his eyes and was soon sleeping, never noticing how the two objects in the box were glowing with a bright light, or how the entire room was starting to become new.

In a obsidian palace in the place known as Limbo or purgatory two women could be seen walking through a simple gorgeous garden holding hands. The first woman was approximately 6 feet 8 inches tall, with long spiky white hair. This hair was parted down the middle revealing her heart shaped face. Her eyes golden eyes were shining with love. From the middle of her forehead a pair of thick horns could be seen. She had large D-cup breast that seemed to make the top half of her kimono stretch. Said kimono was dark gray and had the many different symbols for death on it. Her skin was pale and shined in the misty light. The other woman had short shoulder-length curly teal hair. Her face was heart shaped like the other woman's, but unlike the first woman she had four snow white eyes, all with slitted sclera and red pupils. They were shining with love just like the first woman's. She had large EE-cup breast that her kimono seemed to be able to hold back just fine. This woman had dark orange skin, making her eyes and hair stand out. The kimono she had on looked brand new and expensive. This woman was no midget either as she towered over the first woman at 8 feet even. These two women are Rachael West and Isabella West, known to the mortals as Shi-No-Kami and Yami.

The two had been married for 3 centuries now and their sister Kami was so happy for them. Yes they were sisters, but true love conquered all for them. The palace they were in was Castle Abyss and their home. Rachael was about to say something when suddenly her body started to tingle. The same thing then happened to Isabella. Both women knew that this could mean only one thing. They rushing inside and finding the true mask and necklace picked the objects up and gasped spotting Naruto. Rachael using Naruto's blood on the mask in the temple went through his memories, all of them. Isabella was doing the same as her wife. When both women finished, the Kyuubi, Madara and Hashirama would all be cowering out how much killing intent they were putting out. Rachael with glowing eyes said "Those fucking bastards!"

Isabella planning on summoning every demon she could get her hands on said "Those ingrates."

Rachael looking at the memory of Naruto's parents leaving him in the village, along with him having no memories of his godparents, suddenly got a brilliant idea. She turning to her wife with a smirk asked "Darling how would you feel about a child of our own?"

Isabella blinking turned to Rachael and was obviously confused, until she caught on to what her wife was getting at. Smirking she said "I'd be simply delighted to have a child of our own."

Rachael chuckling said "Well then let's go make Naruto-kun our child."

Isabella holding up her hand said "Only if I can turn him into our darling little princess."

Rachael giggling said "I was already planning on letting you do so, though he or should I say she may be upset when she wakes up."

Isabella snorting said "She'll be to happy at having actual loving parents to care."

She then walking into the bathroom opened up her cabinet. She looking at her shelves was wondering how to turn Naruto into a girl. Rachael walking into the door with a smirk said "Most of those will kill him."

Isabella nodding reached for the Pokegirl shelf when Rachael said "If you're turning him into a pokegirl make him a brand new pokegirl."

Isabella hearing this blinked but nodded. She grabbing at least one syringe containing DNA of every pokegirl, put them in her bag. Rachael then walking into the room grabbed the Vampire, Lycan, and Demon Lord syringes. She dropping them into Isabella's bag kissed the curious woman on the cheek and said "If we're turning him into a her, might as well give our little princess something to make her badass."

Isabella hearing this smiled and nodded. Both women then vanished.

Appearing in the temple, Rachael lifted Naruto up. Isabella waiving her hand made a medical table appear. Rachael laying Naruto on the table removed the horrendous orange and blue jacket and pants. She then did the same to his orange covered underwear and black shirt. Both women scowled spotting the many scars they knew was going to be covering his body. Isabella placing her purse on a gurney said "First thing we need to do is get rid of that venom wrecking his internal organs."

Rachael nodding pulled out a needle containing the antidote for the venom wrecking Naruto. She plunging it into his heart deposited the contents into his body. Isabella smiled when the venom was quickly sweated out. She then reaching into the purse pulled out the pokegirl needles. She laying out on another gurney picked up the Rawcunt needle first. She then inserting it into Naruto said "First Rawcunt to make her conscious about her looks."

She then grabbing the Atmuff and Amachamp needles inserted them and said "To give her better fighting skills."

She then grabbing the Alaka-Wham needle inserted it and said "Got to boost those brains up."

Rachael then watched as her wife slowly and methodically inserted all of the other pokegirl needles into Naruto's body. Isabella once they had all drained into him said "Now you add your three needles."

Rachael nodding grabbed the three syringes and inserted them into Naruto. Isabella placing her hand on him said "Now a good portion of our chakra."

She then literally cloaked Naruto's body with her bright pink chakra. Rachael giggling at her wife's whimsical chakra color placed her hand on Naruto's body and then cloaked him again, this time with her black chakra. Isabella said "Finally we add our own DNA and the DNA of the animal we think represents Naruto the best."

Rachael nodding pulled out the DNA of a Megalodon. She placing a little of her golden blood at the tip of the needle inserted it into Naruto. Isabella spotting this, rolled her eyes and pulled out the teeth of a Hyena. She covering these teeth in her pink blood laid it on Naruto's body. Both women smiled when the DNA and items faded into Naruto's body and a thick cocoon of energy appeared around Naruto. Isabella summoning a chair said "Now we wait."

Rachael summoning her own chair pulled out the magazine she had been reading for the past century

* * *

 **Review or be forced to slow dance with the saiyan great ape form at a high school prom!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; I'm Hungry and New Pokegirl?**

Three hours later and Isabella having taken a nap, woke up feeling the cocoon vanish. She sitting up turned and squealed spotting the changed Naruto. Naruto now stood at five feet 4 inches. His once short and spiky blonde hair was now long and pink. It wasn't a bubblegum pink, but a organic tissue pink. Sitting in this hair were two thick hyena ears that had the dominate color of black with pink being a secondary color. The inside of these ears had thick fringes of white fur, but remained like the inside of most ears. The face was heart shaped and somewhat perfect. Instead of the customary whisker marks his face used to have, actual whiskers could be seen. The eyes were closed, but Isabella had the strangest feeling that they were going to be white like hers. Poking from the top lip two small looking fangs could be seen. Around the right eye, the one that had been attacked by the spider and animals, black circles could be seen. They were black to the middle where they suddenly turned the same pink as the hair. The skin still had the perfect tan, that seemed to be a reflection on how much the sun loved the skin. On the chest two pair of B-cup breast could be seen. The strange thing about the breast was that one set of nipples was the pink they should be, while the other pair were dark brown, almost like chocolate.

The arms were lean and from the looks of the backwards facing claws on the hands mean. Said claws were not only serrated, but were also solid black. The hand was unlike the average human hand, as instead of four fingers and a thumb, it had 8 fingers with each finger being joined to an identical one, while two thumbs was visible. The claws sat upon the meeting point or junction of each finger, almost as if the other finger was a support structure. Starting at the nape of the spine what looked like jagged spikes starting in sets of 3 appeared. The outer two spikes were larger than the middle one, which was small and almost unnoticeable. These spikes continued down the back until they abruptly stopped in the middle. A small pair of wings could be seen here. One of them was pitch black and had what looked like twinkling stars on it. The other pair was snow white and what looked like ice crystals shining on it. Just a little below this the spikes returned, this time being much larger and from the looks of it much more deadly. The legs were much like the arms with the exception of the smaller claws on the eight toed feet. In the junction of the legs were the thighs meet, a hairless vagina could be seen. Connected to just above the butt a thick and powerful spiky tail could be seen. In fact the tail had five spikes, with four being pointed backwards while the fifth one was smaller and pointed forward. The spikes almost took the form of a normal human hand, except made of spikes. Rachael looking over their new daughter asked "Where the hell did the pink hair come from?"

Isabella ignoring Rachael's question walked over and picked the girl up, taking special care to avoid the spikes. She nuzzling the girl's head said "Before my hair turned teal it was a darker pink, so maybe that's what happening with her."

Rachael remembering Isabella with her dark pink had to fight every fiber in her not to start laughing at the image. Isabella rolling her eyes said "You can laugh if you want, I won't hold it against you."

Rachael hearing this stopped her laughter on the inside and said "I wasn't even thinking about laughing about it."

Isabella smirking said "Sure you weren't"

She then carrying the girl over to her chair sat down. She then started picturing what she was going to dress their new child in. Ranging from frilly dresses to tight black cat suits that would make anything Batman has worn look like rags. Rachael somehow knowing what her wife was thinking said "Don't get too many of those ideas in your head darling. She may be our little princess but she is still a kunoichi and a frilly dress will just get in the way."

Isabella couldn't help but pout hearing this, but knew her wife was right.

An hour later the girl started showing signs of waking up. Isabella and Rachael having noticed this was looking at the girl eagerly awaiting her waking up. The girl yawning slowly uncurled from the ball she had been in. The girl rubbing her gorgeous and unbelievable innocent pearly white eyes opened her mouth to reveal 59 teeth, four of them being vampire sharp fangs. The girl stopping her yawn blinked wondering why everything seemed so much clearer. She then realized that she could see out of both eyes and gasped. She was wondering how she had gotten her eye back when she finally noticed Rachael and Isabella. Her ninja training instantly kicked in as she flipped back and reached for a kunai. She blinked when her hand went through air. She looking down gained wide eyes and a crimson blush realizing that she was naked. Isabella giggling said "Calm down little one all will be explained."

The girl still blushing nodded but did not sit back down. Rachael smirking then explained everything including what a Pokegirl was. The girl having listened to the entire explanation was stock still realizing that one she had been turned into a girl without her permission, two she was a Pokegirl, three she was now the daughter of Shi-No-Kami and Yami and four she had nearly died from the venom of that stupid spider. She stood this way for at least five minutes until she finally asked "Was it really necessary to turn me to a girl?"

Isabella blinking said "No, but I've always wanted a little girl to spoil. Plus being a princess is fun."

The girl sighing asked "Do I get a new name or am I stuck as Naruto?"

Rachael smiling said "Your new name is Astrid Kazama. Your new first name is German for Beautiful Goddess."

Astrid hearing this sat down and asked "Any idea on what powers I have?"

Isabella shaking her head said "Not really. The only thing I'm sure of is that you'll be immune to genjutsu and that your spikes are highly toxic."

Astrid sighing turned to Rachael who said "I'm sure you'll be able to sense prey from miles away and death or killing will not bother you as much any more."

Astrid sighing felt her stomach growl. She asked "What's the eat around here?"

Isabella said "Normally I'd say nothing but, since we're actually in a very large forest with many species of animals whatever you want."

Astrid hearing this was about to ask for a bowl of ramen, when she got the sudden craving for spicy seafood. So what came out of her mouth instead was "Spicy Salmon with deep fried jumbo shrimp on the side. Maybe a sauce of a few different spicy peppers to dip the shrimp in."

Rachael hearing this said "Spicy food is normally a sign of fire types, but you also said Salmon and shrimp so it could be water type."

Astrid ignoring this asked "Could you add a few bowls of Chicken ramen to that and maybe some fresh fruit."

Isabella having already fetched the salmon, shrimp, and sauce rolled her eyes and said "I'm not leaving this forest to get you a bowl of ramen. But I will make you some pasta with cheese and the fresh fruit."

Astrid wanted to pout but decided against it. She grabbing the still steaming salmon ripped into it with her teeth, eating every single piece. She even consumed the bones and then moved to the shrimp and covered them in the sauce. She then ate them like they were nothing. Isabella setting a large fresh bowl of Fettuccini Alfredo down in front of Astrid, along with several fresh apples, oranges and berries watched as Astrid attacked the pasta dish and fruit. When Astrid finished eating her mouth was covered in the cheese sauce and a few seeds. Rachael chuckled at Astrid looking anything but like a princess right now. Isabella rolling her eyes pulled out a napkin and wiped Astrid's mouth. Astrid letting one of her new mother's wipe the cheese around her mouth asked "What happens now?"

Rachael said "We find out your powers and any attacks you may have now."

Astrid nodding asked "Do I get clothes first?"

Isabella shaking her head said "No as you need to be comfortable with your body and the best way to do so is to keep you naked."

Astrid hearing this said "That statement sound entirely too dirty."

Rachael giggling said "It did but she's right."

Astrid rolling her eyes said "Of course she is."

A day later and Astrid had gone through some changes. First she was no longer five feet 4 inches tall. Now she stood at 6 feet 2 inches tall. Her hair was no longer pink, but was actually dark teal like Isabella's. Her ears had moved to the side of her head, like where human ears went. Her ears though were without a doubt not human, as they had thick white fur on them. Her eyes were still a startling white, but inside of these eyes four pink tomoe sat. Astrid had nearly had an heart attack the first time she spotted her eyes, but had calmed down once she realized that one of her former parents must have been part Uchiha. She didn't really care as her eyes were much stronger than the Uchiha Sharingan and she had access to techniques the Mangekyou Sharingan did. One of her favorite attacks now was actually Amaterasu. This attack came from her left eye and produced black flames that could not be put out by normal means. Hell Astrid had found only another blast of Amaterasu could put them out. The cool thing about this was that it didn't drain or blind her like the normal Sharingan did. Isabella had a theory that it was because the Uchiha Sharingan was most likely a gift from a low or mid level demon, while hers had been introduced to the DNA and chakra of a Omega level demon. Astrid had actually found that she could make her tomoe take on 9 different forms. Granted 6 of them looked like some kind of shuriken or a mutated shuriken, but still 9 different forms. Her favorites so far was the one that looked like it had been stitched up, the one that looked like a vortex, and the one that looked like it separated the white of her eyes into three rectangles and a small pink dot.

Her fangs no longer stood out from her top lip, and her lips looked normal. She had lost a pair of breast, but the pair she had were a full and firm D-cup. Her wings had also vanished, but as she didn't need them to fly anymore. Her hands no longer had 8 fingers and two thumbs, instead only having four fingers and one thumb. The claws had also changed into nails, that could be extended to claws if need to be. Thankfully she no longer had deadly spikes going down her back, but she could summon them at any time if need be. Her tail had vanished, but she could grow it back for any of her tail attacks. Her legs and arms were now less mean and more powerful. She liked this as it gave her a more human look. Of course around her right eye she still had the strange mark, but now she saw it as a beauty mark instead of a horrid scar. All in all Astrid was now a very beautiful woman that had gorgeous in her genes. Astrid wasn't just her looks though as she was 30 times smarter than everyone she knew and was now 8 steps ahead with a back up plan for each step. She had also transformed every single one of her pokegirl attacks into a jutsu, and then had mastered said jutsu. She had mastered every jutsu she knew and even some she had only seen sparingly like for example, the great fire ball jutsu, the hidden mist jutsu, the lightning blade and even the water prison jutsu.

Right now Astrid was sitting beside Rachael as the storm was about to let up and she would be on her way again. Turns out she still had 1 day to finish the 2nd part of the chunin exams. Isabella was searching for something for her to wear. Astrid didn't really care what she wore, just as long it wasn't frilly or pink. She hated wearing frilly dressed and had a strong dislike for the color pink as her now extremely former crush had pink hair. Astrid yawning was about to ask Rachael what was taking so long when suddenly a woman who looked like a blonde haired version of Isabella appeared, wearing a leaf green kimono. Rachael spotting this woman quirked and eyebrow and asked "Aurora what are you doing here?"

Aurora otherwise known as Kami smiled brightly spotting Astrid and said "I came to bring my lovely niece a present or two."

Astrid blinking got out of her seat. She approaching her aunt asked "What did you bring me Aunt Aurora?"

Aurora smiling brightly pulled out a sword that made Rachael gasp and Isabella drop the hideous pink frilly dress she had. Astrid noticing both reactions asked "What's the deal with the sword?"

Aurora still smiling said "This sword is legendary even amongst other legendary swords. This is the reformed and rebuilt Excalibur, the sword of kings and sword of legends."

Astrid taking the sword removed it from the sheath and whistled at the marvelous quality of the blade. She could even see ancient runes going down the blade and knew that the sword was very powerful. Aurora smiling softly at this said "It was reformed with the help of Tensa Zangetsu, Soul Calibur, Rebellion, and Mjolnir."

Rachael hearing this gained wide eyes and asked "Did all of them give any of their power to help reform Excalibur?"

Aurora nodding said "Each and every one of them did. Mjolnir even got Thor, Hulk and Iron Man to give some of their power to it."

Isabella hearing this asked "You do realize that this means that Excalibur is literally a god-slayer right?"

Aurora nodding said "I do, and I know my niece will use it's power wisely."

Astrid sliding the sword back into the sheath said "Her name is Shira and she is my partner and friend."

Aurora hearing this smiled and asked "Ready for your next present?"

Astrid nodding blinked when a onyx black outfit appeared. She putting the outfit liked it, as it allowed her to breath, but made her already legendary stealth now godly. The only thing it didn't have were shoes. Astrid looking at Aurora asked "Why no shoes?"

Aurora giggling said "Because you'd just end up taking them off anyway. You like to fight with your feet."

Astrid blinking had to admit her aunt had a point. Isabella handing Astrid the blue clothed headband said "Be careful Musume."

Astrid sliding the headband over her head and letting it settle around her neck said "I will mom."

Rachael getting up put the necklace of Yami around Astrid's neck and said "Don't be afraid to show everyone your power. You are now the daughter of death and our little princess."

Astrid nodding said "Don't worry mom I'll let all of them know that I'm no longer the weak little boy they used to push around. I will show every single one of them the new face of death."

Isabella giggling said "Don't forget that no one has ever even heard of a sex battle and if you can defeat an opponent with sex to do so."

Astrid blushing darkly said "I'll think about it."

Rachael now laughing said "Now go baby. You have only a day to finish this part of the chunin exams."

Astrid nodding, took off running towards the nearest exit. Rachael, Isabella and Aurora watching her go said "There goes the future of this world running like a little tom boy."

Astrid nearly out of the exit heard the last comment and face faulted. She getting up with ticks on her forehead said "I am not a tom boy!"

She turning around could hear her mothers and aunt laughing at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello this is Phantom Plasma Dragon here with the 3rd chapter of NDP and this chapter is a demonstration of Astrid's new mastery over her new jutsu. We also see Sasuke and Sakura again. Sasuke being a rapist is Lucy's idea along with the poisonous mist. Don't worry for all of you people who like Sakura she will recover and become a Kazama concubine.**

 **Lucy "Even a well lit place can hide salvation!-Starset It Has Begun**

* * *

 **Chapter 3; Finishing the 2nd part and Fights!**

It took Astrid five hours to find her so called teammates and she nearly cursed when she did find them. The idiots were surrounded by a bunch of pissed of genin. From what her ears could pick up apparently the Uchiha had violently beat and raped one of their kunoichi and the Haruno had watched and helped. Astrid felt disgusted hearing this and wanted nothing more then to turn around and let the idiots get their just desserts. Shaking her head she whispered out " **Hidden Mist Jutsu** "

Suddenly the Forest of Death got insanely misty, to the point of not being able to see a foot in front of you. She spotting this slowly turned the mist into poisonous mist and heard the idiots below her breath it in. Not soon later her ears picked up violent coughing. Nodding she jumped down right in front of one of the genin. She tossing a kunai at the boy's head ignored when he fell over dead. She then repeating the process with the rest of the genin didn't feel the slightest remorse for what she was doing. She once all of the other genin were dead or dying she cleared the mist. Once it was gone she applying her Naruto disguise turned and glared at Sasuke and Sakura who were still coughing from the mist. She said "Stop coughing you idiots. The poison should fade in a few seconds and you'll be just fine."

Sasuke trying to stop his coughing glared and said "Dobe I demand you teach me that jutsu."

Naruto(Astrid) increasing her glare gave Sasuke the finger and said "Suck my dick and lick my balls Uchiha."

She then turning around said "Come on idiots we have an exam to finish and lucky for you two I know a short cut to the tower and have both scrolls."

She then jumping into the trees took off not caring that the two idiots were slowly following her. She actually smirked as she had told a lie. The poison was not fading and was actually weakening the two idiots and slowly turning the Uchiha into the stark raving mad rapist he was on the inside. It was quickly transforming the Haruno into a sex crazy little slut, who will climax from the slightest touch. About an hour later the group reached the tower and Astrid could tell that the poison was really hitting the Haruno hard. Pushing open the doors, she walked in and pulled out the scrolls. Scanning the text on the wall she opened the scrolls ignoring the screech of Haruno. When the smoke cleared she smiled softly spotting her favorite teacher Iruka. Iruka congratulating them for passing the 2nd exam then showed the three of them to a room and told them they had about 18 hours left before they would have been disqualified. Astrid nodding to this, walked into the room they had been shown to. She spotting the best bed walked over to it and sat down. Laying her head back she already knew what was about to happen. Sure enough Haruno marched over to her and demanded that she move. Astrid cutting her eyes to the pink haired bitch said "Go fuck yourself bitch. I ain't moving an inch until tomorrow."

Sakura saw red hearing this and reached out to move Naruto herself, but when her hand touched Naruto, her entire body erupted in an orgasm, making her scream out her release. Naruto slapping Sakura's hand away and ignoring how this action had caused Sakura to climax again said "Don't touch me."

Sakura shaking her head went to grab Naruto again, but again was slapped away. Before long Sakura was laying at the foot of Naruto's bed in a puddle of her own juices whimpering from repeated and powerful climaxing. Naruto ignoring this kicked his feet on the bed and created a small barrier around himself. He did this for two reason. The first to protect himself from Sasuke the Rapist and to block out what was about to happen. He had increased the power of the poison in Sasuke as Sakura was now infected by the poison in her. Sasuke feeling his loins burn slowly stood up, knowing that he needed to have sex now. He looking around the room licked his lips spotting two people he could have sex with. He trying to grab Naruto first, was blocked for some reason. He growling set his eyes on Sakura, who was in a puddle of her own juices. Smirking Sasuke turned his evil and vile intentions on the poor pink haired girl. Sakura was soon being violently raped and beaten by Sasuke who didn't really give a damn. Sakura herself was screaming her head off as every touch by Sasuke made her orgasm, making Sasuke go harder. Naruto inside of his own little bubble couldn't hear any of this.

The next afternoon, Iruka would open the door and gasp in shock at what he was seeing. Sasuke was still raping and beating Sakura who was no longer feeling any pleasure but only pain. Sakura had once the pain had started coming begged for Sasuke to stop, but he wouldn't listen and would only beat her more. She had then begged Naruto for help, but it was like Naruto couldn't hear her. Sasuke for some reason felt like he could do this forever, as he had been doing it for nearly 18 hours straight. He in his twisted state of mind had ignored the whore's begging for him to stop and just continued to enjoy himself even increasing the beating. Sakura now crying said "Please Sasuke stop. It hurts so much."

Iruka hearing this instantly jumped into duty and pulled Sasuke off of Sakura. He knocking the growling boy out turned to Sakura who curled up into a ball and started to weep. Iruka taking off his chunin vest wrapped around Sakura and looked towards Naruto who turned over. Naruto looking Iruka dead in the eyes said "The two of them did the same to a kunoichi in the forest. I refuse to help rapist."

Iruka hearing this gained wide eyes. Naruto getting out of the bed walked past Sakura ignoring her sobbing form. Iruka standing up picked Sakura up who was still crying. Iruka turning to Naruto asked "Would you please help me carry Sasuke to the main room?"

Naruto sighing grabbed the unconscious Uchiha by the hair and said "Lead the way."

Iruka nodding lead Naruto to the main room where everyone was waiting. Loud gasp rang out in the room. Instantly Sarutobi was in front of Iruka. He with stern eyes asked "What happened?"

Iruka sighing explained what he assumed to have happened. All eyes were wide hearing this. Kakashi turning to Naruto asked "Why didn't you stop it?"

He and everyone else flinched back when Naruto's blue eyes became frigid glaciers as he said "Because I don't help rapist."

Kakashi blinking asked "What are you talking about?"

Naruto snorting dropped Sasuke and said "When I finally caught up with my so called teammates they were surrounded by a large group of genin from Ame. I overheard them and the two idiots talking." Naruto glaring at Sasuke said "Apparently the oh so precious Uchiha and his pink haired whore violently beat and rape a kunoichi in the forest. She was so traumatized by this that she killed herself, making both groups from Ame swear revenge on the two idiots. I of course got the two out of the trouble they were in, by killing all of the Ame genin and lead us to the tower."

All eyes were wide hearing this. Kakashi asked "So you sat there and let Sasuke beat and rape Sakura your own teammate?"

Naruto said "To be accurate I laid down in my bed and slept through said event. Iruka-sensei woke me up when he came into the room."

Kakashi clenched his hands hearing this, as there was no way anyone could sleep through something like that. Naruto as if reading his mind said "Do not presume to know me Kakashi- _sensei_."

Everyone head how he practically spat out the word sensei. Sarutobi looking at Naruto with worried eyes wondered what was going on. Coughing he said "Sakura Haruno is to be taken to the hospital to be treated and looked over. Sasuke Uchiha is to be taken to an anbu prison and have seals placed on his entire person."

Kakashi hearing this gained wide eyes but before he could say a thing Sasuke was gone, along with Iruka and Sakura. Hiruzen then directed Naruto to stand in front of Kakashi. Naruto doing so instead of listening or looking at Hiruzen was staring at the wall with boredom shining in his eyes. He then heard Hiruzen say "Watching this match will be two people who recently returned to the village along with their daughter."

Naruto wondering who it was cut his eyes to where Hiruzen was pointing. A sneer instantly appeared on his face spotting his former family. He letting the sneer drop just as fast as it came turned back to the wall not caring. Hiruzen and the other jonin had noticed the sneer and gotten worried. Everyone was then ushered to the balcony so that the fights could begin.

Naruto(Astrid) leaning against the wall wasn't really paying attention to the fights, and was instead fingering the hilt of Shira. He could feel the eyes of his little Hyuga stalker looking at him with curiosity. He knew that she could see through the rather weak illusion he had cast over himself. He didn't care if she could see her true from. Honestly if the little stalker could see through her disguise it didn't really matter as the girl was too weak willed to do anything about it. Astrid so wanted to gut something right now and was itching to kill. Her mothers had told her that the 4th and his wife were her parents before, but hadn't warned her that the two traitors were alive and kicking. Apparently they also had a daughter who was also 12 years old. Astrid did not like this, not one bit. She then watched as the board slowly stopped on the name Naruto Uzumaki. Standing up she didn't even care who her opponent was. Walking down the steps she stood in front of Hayate. Her opponent then arrived and Astrid wanted to scream out in pain. Her eyes was looking at the most horrible thing she'd ever seen. It was Rock Lee in the green monstrosity he was dressed in. Lee smiling said "Yosh let's make this battle youthful Naruto-kun."

Astrid shutting her eyes said "Start the match before I go blind proctor."

Hayate nodding started the match and jumped back. Lee blurred forward intent and punching Naruto. Astrid sensing him coming moved to the left and dodged his kick. She slowly opening her eyes said "Almost forgot how fast you are."

She then blurred forward herself and shocked Lee by kicking him across the room. Appearing she said "Good thing I'm not hiding behind that stupid mask anymore."

Lee shaking his head gave her the thumbs up said "Yosh how Youthful!"

Astrid rolling her eyes said "Shut up and fight." Lee then blurred away again. Astrid did the same.

Sarutobi having heard what Naruto said gained wide eyes and asked "He was wearing a mask?"

Kakashi having also heard what Naruto said gained wide eyes and asked "How long has he been wearing a mask?"

Ino with wide eyes asked "What the hell is going on? Why can't I see them?"

Shikamaru closing his eyes said "Troublesome."

Chouji munching on his chips said "Man those two are fast."

Asuma actually being able to keep up asked "How much were you hiding behind your mask kid?"

Hinata being one of the two people who could actually see Astrid asked "Naruto-kun?"

Kiba with his jaw scraping the ground asked "The dobe was wearing a mask?"

Shino pushing up his glasses said "Yes apparently he was."

Kurenai watching Naruto dodge two kicks from Lee asked "So you wear a mask just like Anko?"

Ten-Ten being able to keep up with the match said "Unreal he's keeping up with Lee."

Neji also being able to see Astrid asked "What is your game Uzumaki?"

Gai for once with a serious look on his face said "Such an unyouthful thing a mask is."

Orochimaru hidden as the sound jonin was simply shocked that the Kyuubi brat had been hiding behind a mask this entire time. Anko looking at Naruto kick Lee asked "So you were a mask too brat?"

Minato watching Lee dodge a punch from Naruto smiled and said "That a boy son."

Kushina having heard what her husband had said smiled and said "You've grown so much Naru-chan."

Naruko watching as her brother battled the green wearing man said "How boring."

Hayate spotting Naruto dodge several kicks from Lee said "Yu-chan isn't going to like this."

Gaara looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes said "Mother is afraid of you for some reason Uzumaki."

Temari hearing this nearly had an heart attack, knowing just who Gaara's mother was. Kankuro was having an heart attack as if a tailed beast was afraid then it was bad. Baki gulping wondering what in the world could scare a bijuu.

Suddenly Lee landed a kick to Naruto's face bringing all motion to a halt. Astrid standing there with Lee's foot on the left side of her face, closed her eyes and said "I'm tired of this shit."

She then vanishing and appearing on the statue stood up and said "I'm taking off this last damn mask." She then said " **Release**!"

Everyone gained wide eyes when the illusion vanished and Astrid was standing there, her long teal hair creeping up on her face. She slowly opening her eyes, revealed twin pools of snow white, with four pink tomoe in each eye. Free of the illusion she brushed some of her hair back and said "Finally I'm free from that mask."

She ignoring the wide eyes and scraping jaws said "This feel so much better."

She then setting her eyes on the wide eyed Lee smirked and said "Allow me to properly introduce myself."

She bowing said "I am Kazama Astrid, formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto."

She standing up from her bow said "I am the container of that lazy ball of fur Kurama Yoko, otherwise known as the great and powerful Kyuubi-no-Kitsune."

She then scowling said "I was also the punching bag, scapegoat and martyr of the ingrates of the village hidden in the leaves."

She letting her tomoe take the form of the stitched shuriken said "I will no longer be tolerating any of that. You see I am the new face of death."

She reaching into her top pulled out something that made even Shikaku inside of Gaara blanch. In her hand was the lost and powerful mask of Shi-No-Kami. She sliding it over the top right of her face said "I am also the Princess of All Demons."

She moving her hand to her neck slowly lifted up something that made Shikaku literally start shitting bricks. Around her neck was the necklace of Yami. Kakashi, Sarutobi, Minato, Kushina, Orochimaru, Asuma, Gai and Anko all white as ghost said "Oh dear sweet Kami she has both of them."

Astrid reaching up slid the mask over her face and felt her hair turn crazy spiky. She also knew that it turned the same shade of white as Rachael's. She smiling behind the mask said " **Fear me for I have embraced death. Worship me because I am immortal. Hate me because I have ignored pain. Love me because I can save you** "

She then vanished and appeared on the arena floor. She dropping into a stance that made Hayate and Kushina blanch said " **I am Princess Astrid Kazama and I am your death Rock Lee.** "

Lee gaining flames in his eyes said "Yosh how youthful of you Naruto-kun. I will stop holding back also."

He then took off his weights and dropped them to the ground. He getting into the ready stance stared down Astrid. She letting her chakra leak out of her stared down Lee already knowing how she was going to start and end this. Not everyone knew what was going, but everyone including Ino could feel that the true battle had yet to begin.


	4. Chapter 4:Oh How The Mighty Fall

**Hello this is Phantom Plasma Dragon with the 4th chapter of NDP and this chapter is the conclusion to the battle between our favorite green wearing lunatic and princess Astrid. Dragon twister is inspired by the dragon type move twister and the little chakra twister Naruto created when he thought Haku had killed Sasuke.**

 **Lucy " We have decided to let you guys choose who Astrid faces for the 1st round of the finals for the chunin exams. The people who made it through are Neji, Astrid, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Kin and due to the actions of the meddling civilian and elder council Sasuke. To let you know if Astrid faces a female it will be a sex battle and the female will either become a slave, a concubine or a wife!"**

 **"** _ **Well you can throw me to the wolves, Tomorrow I will come back leader of the whole pack. Beat me black and blue, every scar will shape me. Every wound will build my Throne!"-**_ _Bring Me The Horizon Throne_

* * *

 **Chapter 4; Oh How the Mighty Fall!**

Astrid and Lee were silent and as still as statues.[ **Insert Planets by Avenged Sevenfold]** Suddenly Lee vanished. Astrid spotting him coming, flipped to the left and sent a powerful fireball at him. Lee kicking the fireball away moved his arms together to block a rather powerful open palm slap by Astrid. This slap sent Lee back a few feet and created cracks in the ground. Lee going for another kick, watched as Astrid jumped over the kick. The two then vanished in burst of pure speed. Nothing but flashes could be seen, but the damage of their attacks could be seen clearly. Kakashi with his sharingan out was watching intently as Astrid went blow for blow with Lee. Kakashi could actually see the damage Astrid's attacks was doing to Lee. Gai now worried could see that Lee's attacks were doing nothing to Astrid. Neji now curious to how Lee would stack against what was obviously a goddess was watching the battle closely. Ten-Ten having lost sight of the two competitors was shocked that someone was actually battling Lee without his weights. Asuma paying close attention to the battle was worried for Lee. Kurenai looking at the cracks on the wall couldn't believe this was a battle between two genin. Astrid appearing in the air had her hand and feet spread. Everyone gained wide eyes when she started to spin. This created a huge cyclone of wind, said wind was so strong it was ripping the ground up around it. Astrid inside of the cyclone clicked her teeth and to the shock of everyone including Lee ignited the cyclone. Now spinning in the center of the arena was a huge twister of flames. These flames of course started out with the normal color scheme, but it slowly started turning blue, teal, green and white. Astrid's voice was then heard saying " **Dragon Twister Jutsu!** "

The twister then gained the head of a massive dragon and to the shock of Lee came barreling at him. He jumping back was shocked when the twister didn't even slow down and follow him. He trying to avoid the twister was failing to notice that the twister was getting smaller and that Astrid had yet to appear. Suddenly Astrid came rocketing out of the twister and connected a jaw shattering right hook to Lee's jaw. Lee of course was sent flying across the room and crashed into the wall. Astrid standing up knew that Lee wouldn't be taken down by her punch. She lifting her right arm and pointing her hand at where Lee had crashed charged chakra into her hand and said " **Ionic Cannon!** "

From her hand a huge dark blue beam shot towards Lee's position. It collided with the wall and shook the entire tower to it's core. Ino having grabbed Chouji for support said "Holy fucking shit."

Gai had wide eyes worried about his pupil. Astrid lowering her hand smirked and said "Good job dodging that."

Everyone including the gaping Orochimaru blinked wondering what she was talking about, that is until Lee appeared on the wall opposite of Astrid a serious look on his face. Ten-Ten's jaw was hanging wide open as Lee had dodged that powerful attack. Lee setting down on the ground said "That was most unyouthful of you."

He then vanished and Astrid was a little shocked that she couldn't find him. Suddenly she felt a strong kick to her chin, and was forced up. She then feeling Lee appear behind her, didn't know what he was doing but knew it was going to hurt. Lee wrapping her with his bandages spun around and said " **Hidden Lotus!** "

He then crashed to the ground and a large smoke cloud covered the area. Lee standing up looked towards the hole his attack had made thinking that he had just ended Astrid's life. His and Gai's eyes widened when the hole was empty. All eyes suddenly started searching for Astrid wondering where she had went. Suddenly a swirl of darkness appeared and out stepped Astrid rubbing her chin. She ignoring the wide eyes on her said "That attack was rather interesting."

She then cutting her eyes to the hole said "Makes me really glad I can use the Kamui or I'd be in trouble right now."

Jaws scraped the ground hearing her say this. Hell Shikamaru who had actually been paying attention was standing there gaping.

Kakashi not believing his eyes was speechless at someone escaping the Hidden Lotus. Gai was in total shock not believing what he was seeing. Asuma having dropped his cigarette asked "What in the name of Kami?"

Kurenai staring at Astrid with wide eyes asked "How?"

Anko staring at Lee said "Damn that kid can do that jutsu, but he's so screwed now."

Orochimaru looking at Astrid with hungry eyes said "Outstanding."

Sarutobi thought he was going to have a heart attack as Naruto, no Astrid had been hiding a lot behind her mask. Minato was making plans to have a long talk with Astrid and possibly get the mask of Shi-No-Kami from her. Kushina was shocked that her baby boy, the one she remembered giving birth to was really a girl named Astrid Kazama. Naruko was no longer bored, but was paying close attention to this battle. Gaara having moved back was on the ground whimpering as Shikaku was trying to take control of his body and run away. Temari knowing why Shikaku had been afraid before was worried for her little brother now. Kankuro had passed out in pure fear when Astrid had slid the mask of Shi-No-Kami on. Baki was now very afraid of not only Astrid, but Konoha as they had a genin who had control over both the necklace of Yami and the mask of Shi-No-Kami. Neji having seen how much chakra was behind the Ionic Cannon and the Kamui was shocked as both jutsu used enough chakra to equal a tail. Ten-Ten was now very worried for her teammate as his jutsu had just failed. Hinata having seen the same thing as Neji was wondering how it was possible. Kiba looking at Astrid's breast was actually drooling having perverted fantasies of groping and squeezing said breast. Shino was speaking with his bugs about how dangerous and powerful Astrid was. Shikamaru looking at Astrid said "Troublesome to the 4th power."

Chouji not eating had wide eyes as he was looking at the damage Astrid's attack had done to the tower. Ino was doing the same as Chouji and both of them were staring at the gaping, smoking trench leading from where the attack hit, to deep in the forest. Kin was now very glad to have only dealt with the Uchiha and his pink haired bitch. Zaku who normally ignored everything his brain said was paying close attention to every word it said right now. Dosu was shitting his pants at the power Astrid had. Hayate looking at Astrid said "Yu-chan is not going to like this one little bit."{ **End Planets by Avenged Sevenfold}**

Lee shaking his head and getting rid of his shock said "Yosh the lotus blooms twice."

Astrid hearing this narrowed her eyes, but instantly understood when Lee took the horse stance. Lee clenching his fist was about to open the first gate when Astrid said " **FlameQuake Jutsu!** " _ **{Insert and Play Stay This Way by From Ashes to New}**_

Everyone gained wide eyes when the ground literally split around her and large flames erupted from the ground. Lee dodging these flames was shocked. Astrid pointing her hand at the sky said " **Sacred Fire Jutsu!** "

Everyone gained wide eyes when from her hand a huge pure white pillar of flames shot towards the ceiling. The flames hitting the ceiling melted it and continued to a rather large hole was visible. Moonlight then started to shine down into the tower. Astrid feeling this closed her eyes and lowered her hand. Lee spotting this dropped into the horse stance and said " **First Gate Open!** "

A surge of chakra then hit the room. He then said " **Second Gate Open!** "

More chakra hit the room and Kakashi asked "How many can he open Gai?"

Gai said "Four!"

Lee said " **Third Gate Open!** "

His skin then started to turn red and his chakra started to turn red. Lee finally said " **Fourth Gate Open!** "

Lee now surrounded by chakra said "Here I come!"

He then vanished, but everyone was shocked when Astrid didn't even move. Suddenly she opened her eyes and said " **Abyssal Darkness Jutsu!** "

Everyone gasped when this pitch black darkness suddenly appeared in the arena blocking all view. Astrid actually being able to see, reached for her shirt and was about to rip it open to expose her breast, when to her shock it melted away revealing her breast, upper body and back for her. Smiling she drew in the moonlight that was still shining in the darkness. She opening her eyes wide and spreading her feet knew she was about to illuminate the room and give away her position. Seconds later her body glowing with the power of the moonlight lit up the room and everyone gasped. This was exactly what Lee needed as he dashed towards her intent on ending it here. Astrid stood stock still waiting for just the right moment to unleash her attack. Her moment came when Lee appeared right in front of her ready to launch her into the air. Astrid focusing on Lee said "This ends now. **Lunar Bombardment Jutsu!** "

Everyone including Lee gained wide eyes when from her breast powerful silver beams appeared. These beams connecting with Lee suddenly shut all of the gates and started applying unreal pressure and pain to his body. Astrid knowing that he could still recover from this attack said " **Moonlight Destruction Wave!** "

The two beams were then combined to create a simply devastating wave of silver energy that not only blasted Lee, but destroyed everything around him. This beam was so bright it made everyone shut and cover their eyes to keep from going blind. When the light finally faded it was no longer dark in the arena, in fact the natural light was back. Hayate looking at Lee gasped as the boy had been blasted naked and hairless. All around the epicenter of the attack black smoking ground could be seen. Astrid feeling her shirt appear shook her teal hair and said "He'll be fine in the morning. Granted he will still be hairless and will most likely require assistance getting around but otherwise he'll be fine."

She turning to Hayate asked "Are you going to declare me the winner or what?"

Hayate shaking the cobwebs out of his head said "Winner Astrid Kazama of Konoha."

Astrid flipping her hair vanished in a flurry of snow and appeared back in her spot on the balcony. She ignored how all eyes were now on her, with someone staring at her with pure want. Astrid knew exactly who was staring at her with pure want and promised to gut the bastard if he even thought of coming near her. _ **{End Stay This Way!}**_

A few fights later and Astrid was standing with the other winners. She was looking at the numbered ball she had plucked from the box Anko passed around. Her ball had the number 6 on it. Anko once everyone had their numbers said "Alright those numbers are to-!"

She was interrupted by an anbu who appeared and whispered something into Sarutobi's ears. Astrid unlike the others could actually hear what the anbu was telling the old hokage. She had to stop herself from smirking as it seems as her demonic mother had been busy. Isabella had apparently created a brand new arena with special qualities. This arena was built over the old chunin finals arena. Some anbu had been sent to check it out and most of them were put through hell, and were now checked into hospitals for the insane. Astrid sliding her eyes to the ball she was holding instantly understood what they were for now. She smiling said "The balls and numbers are meant to set up our opponents and battlefield. The opponents instead of being decided by the number sequence will now be random, making the playing ground even. These balls and numbers will once presented in the new arena will pick the two opponents by random and also pick what environment they will fight in."

Sarutobi turning to her narrowed his eyes and asked "How do you know this?"

Astrid narrowing her eyes at him said "The same way I know that the rapist Uchiha Sasuke has been given a number and will be allowed to participate in the finals even though he did not battle to gain entry into said finals."

Sarutobi gained wide eyes hearing this and blinked when the same anbu then told him that the elder and civilian council had done exactly that. Astrid with clear anger burning in his eyes turned to Kakashi and growled out "I'm warning you now _**sensei**_ if I face him in battle I will slaughter him and feel no remorse about it."

She then turning around ignored how Kakashi was about to say something. Hiruzen just as upset as Astrid was about what the two councils had did said "You all have a month and a half to prepare for the finals. Dismissed."

Astrid hearing this vanished in a flurry of snow before anyone could talk to her. Kakashi cursing under his breath said "Damn it I wanted to talk to her."

Asuma turning to Look at Shikamaru and Ino, two of his three students that had made it to the next round said "You two need to train hard. Ino I'm talking more to you than him. The Uchiha raped his own teammate, I don't want that to happen to you."

Ino shivering said "I promise to train as hard as possible Asuma-sensei."

Shikamaru sighing said "If I have to face Astrid I'm surrendering. No way in hell am I facing that troublesome woman."

Asuma and Ino both sweat dropped hearing this. Kurenai looking at Kiba and Shino asked "Do either of you need training from me?"

Kiba shaking his head said "Mom is most likely going to take over my training."

Shino also shaking his head said "My father will be training me for the next month and a half."

Gai looking at Neji said "I will be helping you train for the next month and a half Neji. We need to bring out your flames of youth."

Neji ignored everything that Gai said as he was proud of his victory over some weak sound ninja. Minato was planning on getting Kakashi to help him find Astrid. Kushina was already getting ready to clean the most likely dusty home. Naruko was ready to get her jonin vest and start missions. Hayate was dreading going home and telling his girlfriend of what happened.

Astrid having shushined to her apartment blinked finding Aurora standing there with a scroll. Aurora spotting her niece said "Ah there you are my wonderful niece. Come with me as you no longer live here."

Astrid quirking an eyebrow asked "What do you mean?"

Aurora said "Once Isabella and Rachael remembered the horrible conditions in which you lived, they decided to purchase some land for you and build you a new home."

She then walked down the steps ignoring the many lecherous looks she and Astrid were getting from the less savory people. Astrid following her aunt asked "Where exactly is my new place?"

Aurora giggling said "Ironically in the middle of the red light district. It's protected my over 30 powerful illusion and only your permission can allow someone to find it."

Astrid hearing this asked "What else do I need to know?"

Aurora said "You have a empty plot for a garden, a pond with many types of fish, a training dojo on the inside and a very large kitchen. You also have a large walk in closet and several different books in a bookshelf in your bedroom."

Astrid hearing this asked "What about a bath or shower or maybe even hot springs?"

Aurora giggling said "You have two large bathrooms. One has a shower/bath tub combo, along with a hot tub and color changing lights. The lights will change color according to your mood. The other bathroom has a large walk in shower, with a marble finish and surround sound waterproof speakers in the walls. You also have a hot spring connected to the house that is private and walled off. Plus I threw in a swimming pool for you. It's 7 feet wide, 15 feet long and 30 feet deep."

Astrid hearing this blinked and asked "What did Rachael do?"

Aurora giggling more said "She gave you an armory and somewhere to fix and forge weapons. Plus you have 5 of every kitchen utensil and appliance, including a juicer, steamer, smoker, blender, and my personal favorite deep fryer."

Astrid nodding asked "Is there anything else you did?"

Aurora stopping as they were at Astrid's new home winked at her niece and said "Yes but I'm not going to tell you what."

She tossing Astrid the scroll said "Enjoy your new place my darling niece. Inside the scroll is all of your things from the old apartment and a few seeds."

She then vanished in a whisper of wind. Astrid strolling into her home whistled as it was fit for a princess. This made her very sure that Isabella had done most of this, as Isabella treated Astrid like her little princess and Astrid was fine with that. Rachael treated her like a princess also, but more like the princess of death. Astrid closing her gate and admired how runes appeared keeping anyone out and boosting the power of the illusions. Smiling she walked towards her new home intent on taking a nice long hot bath, because she felt grimy and needed to be clean. She was also going to stop by her room and grab one of those books her aunt talked about because her need for intellectual stimulation was starting to creep up on her.

* * *

 **Please Review and let us know who you want Astrid to face in the 6th chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5:Explanation&Ramen

**Hello it's Phantom Plasma Dragon here with the 5th chapter of Naruto the Demonic Pokegirl. This is just a filler chapter or a little chapter to let you guys and girls think over who you want Astrid to face in the finals**

 **Lucy "Someone asked if the girls she gets become Pokegirls. The answer is yes as she'd transform them into pokegirls. Like for instance she would transform Tsume or Hana into hounds or Dire Wolves. Ino would be a Alaka-Wham, Tayuya would be a Succubus, Tsunade would be Milktit and Anko would be a Seduca!"**

 **"What dwells within the human mind, is darkness, with small pockets of bubbling light. This hides away the parts that leaves us as undesirable!"-** _Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom_

* * *

 **Chapter 5; Fuck the Civilian and Elder Councils!**

Two days later and Astrid had finished reading most of the books in her library already and was starting to miss the wonderful taste of the ramen made by the Ichiraku ramen stand. She had of course been cooking her own food and training for the last two days. She had after discovering the secret to the Shadow Clone Jutsu had created 200,000 clones right then and since that moment had them working on her jutsu, creating new jutsu and even on the sword style she was trying to create. She had also enjoyed her hot tub to the max and had relaxed in it after training or just when she was reading. Right now she was putting on one of the kimono's Isabella had put in her closet. This kimono was dark gold with earthy brown tones taking the form of trees. The back of the kimono had the kanji for princess on it in bright teal. Under this kimono Astrid had a pair of shorts and a bra on. Attached to her hip was Shira and behind it was a seal containing about 30 kunai. She shaking her head then put her hair in a loose ponytail and tied the headband around her forehead. She once done with her preparations sighed and walked out the door to her home. She harmlessly passing through the many illusions keeping her place hidden soon found herself walking amongst the citizens of konoha. It didn't take long for people to start noticing her and she noticed how the ninja in the crowd turned 4 shades whiter while the civilians did what they normally did. She was a little curious about the ninja's reactions, but didn't care enough to find out, plus she didn't really feel like dealing with the idiotic civilians. She closing her eyes shocked everyone, when she vanished in the blink of an eye. She appearing again was now halfway down the street. She not even opening her eyes did it once again appearing further away. One of the ninja standing where she had first shown up at turned to one of his comrades and said "Go alert hokage-sama that Kazama Astrid has appeared."

The ninja nodding vanished in the classic leaf shushin. Astrid appearing in front of the Ramen stand finally opened her eyes. Smiling softly she walked into her favorite stand and her smile tripled in size spotting Ayame Ichiraku and Teuchi Ichiraku the father daughter pair that had been running this stand for as long as she could remember, and considering that she had an eidetic memory, well you get the point. She taking a seat in a chair waited for Ayame to serve her. Ayame walking over to her looked both sad and pissed at the same time. This made Astrid tilt her head and ask "What's wrong Ayame?"

Ayame ignoring that Astrid had said her name without her giving it said "I'm pissed that the 4th and his wife were alive this entire time and left Naruto-kun here to fend for himself. The fucking bastard and bitch. I'm sad that Naruto-kun was wearing a mask this entire time and now I have no clue if he really likes me or not."

Astrid hearing this giggled softly and said "Ayame-chan even wearing that abominable mask, I liked you, and now that I'm free from that mask I like you even more."

Ayame blinking finally looked at the person she was talking too. Her face lit up like a bonfire on a black beach. She grabbing Astrid pulled the teal haired girl into a nearly smothering hug. Astrid being able to feel Ayame's ample breast pressed to her face was blushing so red Kurama's fur would look dull compared to it. Ayame ecstatic that Astrid really liked her behind the mask, was happily trying to hug the life out of Astrid. Teuchi chuckling said "Ayame she needs to breathe."

Ayame hearing her father squeaked and let Astrid go, who was beat red and looking everywhere but Ayame. She coughing said "I'd like 4 bowls of Miso ramen please."

Ayame now blushing herself nodded and said "Coming right up Astrid-chan."

She then blurred to the kitchen to start cooking the order, leaving a chuckling Teuchi behind. He turning to look at her asked "So you're a princess now?"

Astrid loosing her blush was about to nod, when several chunin walked in. Blinking she wondered what was going on when one of them looking at her said "Naruto Uzumaki your presence has been requested in the council chambers."

Astrid hearing this blinked and Teuchi shivered when her white eyes became frigid glaciers. She with a ice cold voice said "Naruto Uzumaki doesn't exist and Astrid Kazama is not going anywhere."

One of the chunin walking towards her with a snarl on his face went to grab Astrid. He touching her arm said "You're coming you little demon and there is nothing you can do about it."

Astrid suddenly snarled and everyone blinked for a second. Eyes widened when the man's body literally exploded into particles. Astrid allowing her tomoe to appear glared at the chunin and snarled out " **Don't you fucking touch me, filthy ningen!** "

A female chunin that had been dating the one that had just exploded snarled and dashed towards Astrid ignoring the cries of her comrades. She got within an inch of Astrid when everything went from being red to black. The reason why? Well she had been sliced into millions of pieces. The lead chunin with wide eyes was shocked as he hadn't even seen Astrid move, let alone reveal any weapons behind the kimono she was wearing. Astrid now furious unleashed her killing intent, bringing all of konoha down to it's knees. The now 4 chunin the focus of the killing intent were witnessing their gruesome deaths in many ways, all done by Astrid. Astrid standing to her feet growled out " **Filthy ningen!** "

The chunin were now shitting their pants as the feeling of utter hopelessness hanging over them was enormous. Suddenly several anbu appeared, along with Sarutobi who was dressed in his battle gear. Sarutobi looking Astrid dead in the eyes asked "What the hell is going on here?"

Astrid letting her snarl fade away and her killing intent vanish said "The filthy ningen known as the council of konoha has called me to the council chambers."

Sarutobi hearing this and ignoring that Astrid had just said filthy ningen narrowed his eyes and said "I have not called a council meeting."

Astrid giving him a blank look said "That's because the filthy ningen known as the elders called it and most likely forgot to inform the shinobi council of the meeting."

He hearing this growled and turned to his anbu. He with rage burning in his eyes said "Tell the shinobi council to get to the council chambers now."

The anbu nodding vanished to do as the Hokage had said. He turning to her asked "Can you please come with me to the council chambers Astrid?"

She nodding snapped her fingers and everyone blinked when a crown made of golden bones appeared on her head. She taking it off of her head, glared at it and snapped her fingers again. Everyone blinked when the crown gained a thick pair of horns and a very large jade green jewel in the middle of it. Astrid smiling then slipped the crown back on her head and said "My crown is to be worn whenever in the presence of foolish, idiotic, ignorant and filthy ningen."

Hiruzen finally hearing her say ningen blinked and asked "Why are you just putting on your crown then?"

She smiling at him said "Because I wasn't in the presence of any filthy ningen. I was sitting in my favorite eating establishment, with my second favorite old man and my, I mean Ayame."

Hiruzen hearing this asked "Am I filthy ningen?"

She shaking her head said "Of course not. You're my favorite old man and I consider you my grandfather."

He couldn't help smile hearing this. He then said "Well you're my favorite grandchild."

Astrid giggling said "Of course I am. After all I have secured you a first class trip to heaven away from any paperwork and surrounded by sexy women, of course with your wife being the number one sexy women."

Sarutobi hearing this gained wide eyes and suddenly started to giggle like a certain white haired pervert we all know and love. Astrid giggling at how perverted the old man was being asked "Are we going to the council chambers or not?"

Sarutobi shaking his head got dead serious and said "Yes follow me Astrid and we will see what the council wants."

30 minutes later and Astrid was now standing in the council chambers, her crown on her head and her eyes void of any emotion. Standing all around her was the council, with the civilian council of course sending glares at her, while the elders had the same look she had on her face. Hiruzen and the shinobi side of the council all were sending heated glares at the elders and civilians. Astrid blinked when the council doors opened. She turning her head scowled spotting Minato and Kushina walking into the room along with Naruko and Jiraiya. She shaking her head let her scowl drop and went back to being impassive. Hiruzen once everyone was there coughed and asked "Now just what is this council meeting about?"

One of the civilians shooting up quickly screeched "WE DEMAND THAT LITTLE DEMON GIVE SASUKE-KUN WHAT SHE OBVIOUSLY STOLE FROM HIM!"

Astrid rolling her eyes crossed her fingers and whispered " **Dokuton; Shiore u** **~irō** **jutsu!(** _ **Poison Release; Wilting Willow Jutsu**_ **)**

The civilian that had screeched suddenly dropped where he stood, quickly turning a sickly green color, before to the shock of everyone in the room the man transformed into a wilting willow. All eyes moved to her and Hiruzen asked "How?"

She snorting said "The Kazama clan has full access to every bloodline including the Sharingan and the legendary Rinnegan. My mother Isabella Kazama can create an entire army of demons with her **Oniton** and my other mother Rachael Kazama can literally turn anything into a skeleton with just a touch of her **Shiton**. My aunt Aurora Kazama can breath new life into anything with her **Raifuton** and can create an army of angels with her **Tenshiton**."

Everyone hearing this had wide eyes and a civilian quickly stood up and said "WE DEMAND THAT THIS DEMON BE MARRIED OFF TO SASUKE-KUN!"

Astrid rolling her eyes once more closed her hand and whispered " **Konchuton; Man sasu hachi jutsu!** "( _ **Insect Release; 10,00 stinging wasp jutsu)**_

Everyone gained wide eyes when the woman started to scream out in intense pain as her body was quickly covered in exactly 10,000 very large wasp. When the wasp cleared everyone flinched as where the woman had been was a pulsing, oozing swollen lump. Hiruzen turning to look at her asked "As the heir of the Kazama clan, how many bloodlines do you have?"

Astrid blinking asked "Do you mean unlocked or in general?"

He answered with "Both."

She nodding said "I have unlocked 13 out of 50 of my potential bloodlines at this time. Later on I will most likely have full access to the bloodline spectrum and have my own unique bloodline."

All eyes were once again wide hearing this. Tsume shaking asked "Are any of these bloodlines known?"

Astrid turning to her, looked Tsume over twice and said "Yes Tsume-chan. 11 of them are well known."

Jiraiya asked "Will you tell us them?"

She turning her eyes on him sneered and said "I will not tell you anything toad."

Everyone blinked hearing the open hostility in her voice. Hiruzen asked "Will you be willing to tell your favorite old man a few of them?"

She turning to him nodded and said "I will tell you 6 of them. I have the Sharingan in all of it's forms, the Mokuton, the Hyoton, the Byakugan, the Shikotsumyaku, and the Bakuton."

Every single shinobi hearing this nearly shit a brick, as with those six alone she was a full blown powerhouse. She shaking her head said "My Mokuton has been evolved or mutated by my Hyoton, Shikotsumyaku and the Bakuton. Instead of creating normal trees and plants I can now create frozen trees, exploding flowers, bone trees and any other combination. My Byakugan unlike that of the Hyuga clan has no blind spot and if I train it enough will most likely evolve into a new form of the Byakugan."

The civilians hearing this were practically foaming at the mouth and the elders were finally showing something in their faces. Pure greed could be seen on their faces, with Danzo having it the worst. Hiruzen swallowing the lump in his throat asked "How do you feel about the CRA?"

Rolling her eyes she said "Old man I'm not being someone's breeding factory, and I am still **very** much attracted to females."

One of the civilians hearing this shot up and screeched "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY DEMON! YOU CAN'T REPRODUCE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN SO YOU WILL BE GIVEN TO SASUKE-KUN AND BARE HIS CHILDREN WITH A SMILE ON YOUR FACE!"

Astrid hearing this rolled her eyes and pointed at the woman. She then said loudly for everyone to hear " **Chiton; Vampiric Restoration Jutsu!** "

All eyes nearly popped out of their heads when every single drop of blood in the woman's body literally pulled itself from her mouth, nose ears and eyes. The woman then dropped to the ground lifeless. Hiruzen with a very green face asked "What in the nine hells was that?"

Astrid smiling at him said "The Chiton otherwise known as Blood release. I simply ordered the blood in her body to exit said body."

Everyone blanched hearing this and Tsume asked "You can control the blood in people's bodies?"

Astrid said "People, animals, anything really just as long it has blood pumping through it's body. I can only use the Chiton 5 times daily so."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Hiruzen said "The dead woman did present a good point Astrid you can't reproduce with another woman."

She smirking said "Oh but I can old man. You see my mother Rachael informed me that I was nearly dead due to the actions of Orochimaru and 3 animals in the forest of death. My other mother Isabella Kazama being the goddess of demons had a few billion syringes with stuff to help bring me back from the brink. Rachael made the observation that most of them would have killed me in my near death state, so Isabella picked a race of creatures known as Pokegirls. Now I had no clue what a Pokegirl was until my aunt dropped off a book about them. So a pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master." Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. Pokegirls were originally created by Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants. During the war against Sukebe, some people found that they could make pokegirls loyal to a single person and this knowledge spread. A person who did this was called a Tamer. Pokegirls now act as a human's friend/slave/partner/whatever. There are two categories of pokegirls, Domestic and Feralborn. Feralborn pokegirls are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis, by pokegirls who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalistic in thought and possess strong powers. Domestic pokegirls are ones that were either born in a Breeder's farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold. Domestic pokegirls normally have less power than a Feralborn one, but will possess more intelligence. It is possible to increase a Feralborn pokegirl's intelligence, but most Tamers consider this is a waste of time when they could be enhancing their combative skills. All pokegirls have a lifespan equal to that of humans, save those with the Longevity enhancement. Pokegirls with the Longevity enhancement can live for centuries. They undergo their first puberty normally, but only undergo their second one when they reach middle age for them, which can take hundreds of years. Pokegirls all have strong desires to have sex, to a greater or lesser degree depending on the specific type of pokegirl, but these hormones only kick in during their first puberty, which happens around the same time a human girl would undergo maturity. Pokegirls are infertile as far as normal reproduction goes, being able to bear young only from parthenogenesis."

The people in the room all had wide eyes and were wondering what this had to do with her being able to reproduce with other females when she continued with

"There are several categories of pokegirl which describe what abilities they have or what their general attitude is like. One of said creatures that my mother used to rebuild me technically speaking was the Wasp Queen. Now let me tell you about the Wasp Queen. You see Wasp Queens have no womb. Their reproductive system is modified and resembles a blend of human and insect. This breed of pokegirl is able to begin embryos, though lacking a womb, they must place the embryos into another pokegirl or human woman for gestation. Their vagina's are completely forward facing, much like those of the naga line. This positioning allows them to use their specialized reproductive tract to impregnate other females. This poisonous pokegirl breed has a modified phallic ovipositor which can extend out of their bodies and act as a pseudopenis. Utilizing poisonous coat to have this appendage coated in lust and painkiller venoms, the breed is able to implant their own embryos into other females' wombs. This means that I wouldn't really need a male partner as all I have to do is use the traits I gained from the Wasp Queen and impregnate my lover. If that didn't work my mother used another unique pokegirl for my rebirth. It's name is Dildo Queen. You see Dildoqueens are classified as a Very Near Human breed of Pokégirl, being unmistakeable from very beautiful human females until they get aroused. They are perfectly at ease with their bodies and make sure to take good care of themselves, even when feral. They prefer to wear clothes that enhance both their feminine beauty and sensual appearance. Not surprisingly, Dildoqueens are extremely good at seducing people. Once one does get aroused, however, it becomes very obvious what she really is- a hermaphrodite with a rather prominent and fully-functional penis, the breed's identifying feature. Some Dildoqueens have testes as well, and no vagina, making it impossible for them to get pregnant. Even Dildoqueens without testes (and with a vagina) can ejaculate large amounts of semen, through mechanisms even they don't understand. So I can and will impregnate my **FEMALE** lovers."

Every single jaw was scraping the ground and some of the females had passed out hearing this. Hiruzen with sweat pouring down his forehead asked "Would you like to participate in the male side of the CRA?"

Astrid darting her eyes to Tsume giggling like Jiraiya would if he was at a bathhouse and said "I'm fine with that, just as long as the idiotic civilian and elder council don't try to interfere in my love life."

One civilian hearing her call them idiotic snarled and shouted "YOU LITTLE DEMON YOU WILL PAY US THE RESPECT WE DESERVE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"

Everyone gained wide eyes when Astrid vanished from view along with the man. The man's lifeless body the dropped to the ground and his neck could be seen with blood on it. All eyes moved from where the body dropped and Astrid could be seen standing there with a layer of blood acting as lip gloss. She with glowing eyes asked "Does anyone else want to threaten me or call me a demon, because I'd be glad to end your filthy unimportant ningen lives."

Hiruzen quickly shaking his head said "No, everyone besides myself and Tsume will keep their mouths shut."

Astrid nodding smiled at him and asked "So how many wives will I need?"

Tsume blinking asked "How many do you want?"

Astrid hearing this question once again started to giggle like Jiraiya and everyone could see some blood dripping out of her nose. She shaking her head coughed and said "My compound or palace can comfortably house 30 families of 4, 10 groups of 11 pets and 150 servants, concubines or otherwise named people."

All eyes turned into circles hearing this and Sarutobi asked "How big is your compound?"

Astrid eye smiling said "My compound now takes up a majority or the red light district and can only be reached by people I completely trust, otherwise anyone who tries to reach it will be trapped in a numerous amount of illusion rivaling the power of the Tsukuyomi of the Uchiha clan."

Everyone flinched hearing this as the Tsukuyomi was deadly. Hiruzen shaking his head said "Alright then. You will need 60 wives by the time you are 16."

Astrid hearing this started to giggle again and said "I accept old man. Bye!"

She then shocked everyone when she vanished in a whisper of wind. Tsume licking her suddenly dry lips asked "Am I the only one who thought that was hot?"

Kushina and Naruko with healthy blushes on their faces shook their heads no and said "That was so hot."

Hiruzen sweat dropping said "This meeting is dismissed."

Everyone then left the room with the civilians scheming on how to get their daughters into the Kazama family or how to manipulate Astrid for their needs.

* * *

 **Review or become a filthy ningen that gets feed to Godzilla**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; Day of the Finals!**

It was now the day of the finals and almost all of the competitors were gathered down on the new field in the new chunin exam stadium. In the center of this field a podium could be seen. The only two missing were Astrid and Sasuke. Suddenly in a whirl of leaves Kakashi appeared with Sasuke who stared at Ino, Kin and Temari with pure lust. Ino shivered as she had visited Sakura over the month they had to train and had seen what Sasuke's violent rape had done to the pink haired girl. Kin glared hatefully at the Uchiha as she would rather die than be intimate with him. Temari sent a sickly sweet smile at the boy promising a quick death if he continued to look at her like that. Gaara also glared at Sasuke not liking the way the Uchiha was glaring at Temari for some reason. Shino, Kankuro and Shikamaru were in the same boat. Suddenly in a whisper of wind Astrid appeared, and she was wearing a bikini making many people blush and for reasons unknown Temari, Ino and Kin feel hot. The fact that her body was glistening from her recent swim made the three females get even hotter. Genma with a heavy blush on his face coughed and said "Now that everyone is here, the Hokage has something to say."

Sarutobi standing up coughed and said "All of you do your best and make your village proud. Now Uchiha if you try to rape anyone I will personally kill you and we have three very important people watching the exams."

He pointing to the V.I.P section of the stands said "I present to you our generous benefactor and the one who built are new stadium. Lady Isabella Kazama, Lady Rachael Kazama and Lady Aurora Kazama."

The curtains cleared and all three deities waived. Sarutobi said "Now Genma begin the finals of the chunin exams."

Genma nodding said the podium will dictate who goes first and what kind of battlefield they will battle in. Everyone slowly looked at the podium that quickly started to flash with different colors and the numbers the contestants had been given. It soon stopped on the numbers six and eight and the color stopped on dark pink. The screen then said "Princess Astrid Kazama versus Temari Subaku as the first match. The battlefield will be the beach and the type of battle will be a Sex Battle."

Astrid hearing this looked at the wide eyed and confused Temari and giggled like a pervert as she was going to have fun fucking the blonde haired elder girl from Suna. Almost everyone else was confused wondering what a Sex Battle was. Isabella with a control in her right hand giggled and said "Time to show everyone your skills baby."

Rachael shaking her head said "I don't know if I really want to see this."

Aurora giggling much like Isabella said "My darling little niece is about to have that girl screaming so loud my angels will hear it in heaven."

Genma coughing said "Everyone off of the field, as we will be able to view safely from the contestants box."

Everyone did so with Kankuro sending a small look at his sister and Astrid sending a hate filled glare at Sasuke.

{ **Lemon TimeSkip if you'd like}**

Once everyone except Temari and Astrid had left the battlefield almost everyone gained wide eyes when the arena literally changed to a beach, complete with sand and the ocean. Astrid feeling the ocean breeze, started to giggle perversely again. Temari dropping into a battle stance pulled out her fan ready to put Astrid down. She gained wide eyes when something literally snatched her fan away. She turning around gasped spotting a thick vine dragging her fan below the sand. Something then slapped her ass making her squeak and slightly jump into the air. She turning around with a glare gasped spotting yet another vine. Astrid being the one controlling said vines was giggling very loudly as some blood trickled from her nose. Temari hearing said giggling narrowed her eyes at Astrid. She was about to say something when she let out a very loud moan. The reason she had done so was a vine had snaked it's way up her leg and was now rubbing against her panty clad pussy. Astrid still giggling slowly and with swaying hips walked over to Temari. She licking her lips as Temari was moaning like a common whore. Reaching out with her right hand she grabbed Temari's left breast and started to massage it. This made Temari moan even louder. Astrid chuckling said "You're over dressed Temari-hime."

Astrid smirking said "I can fix that easily."

She then turned her hand intangible and removed Temari's purple dress, leaving the sand kunoichi in just her black bra and soaking wet black panties. Astrid smiling created two more vines. These vines quickly made their way up Temari's body until one unhooked Temari's bra, while the other started to gently rub her breast. This made Temari moan once more. Astrid accepting Temari's bra giggled and said "Oh my Temari-hime. Such lovely and firm CC-cups. They aren't as big as mine, but still lovely."

The vine that had taken Temari's bra off now moved to her right nipple and gently started to pull on it. The one that had been rubbing her breast moved to the left nipple and started to do the same. Temari threw her head back and moaned louder. Astrid giggling created two more vines that quickly removed Temari's soaked panties. Astrid accepting said article of clothing took a deep whiff and said "Vanilla and Pineapple. What a lovely scent."

Temari would've blushed if the vine hadn't inserted itself into her pussy making her cry out in release. Astrid hearing this release giggled and said "Yes cry out in release my lovely desert flower."

Temari coming down from her orgasmic high gained wide eyes as the vine was still inserted in her pussy, and the other two vines was still playing with her nipples. Astrid grabbing Temari's face looked the girl directly in the eyes and said "We're far from done hime. I'm going to start building your endurance up now, so after Kaa-sama marries us, you can last when we consummate our marriage."

Temari hearing this gained wide eyes and was about to say something when she was forcefully kissed by Astrid and the vine started to slowly move in and out of her pussy. This made her open her mouth and Astrid quickly shoved her tongue down Temari's throat.

In the stands, Tsume Inuzuka had a very heavy blush on her face as she wished she was in Temari's place. Iruka somehow covering the eyes of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon and fainting from a massive nosebleed was trying his best to protect the minds of the innocent. Anko sitting beside Kurenai had hearts for eyes and said "I think I'm in love."

Kurenai blushing darkly said "That's so hot."

Asuma letting his cigarette drop to the ground had a massive nosebleed and wide eyes. Hiashi Hyuga had slid his hands over Hanabi's eyes not wanting this obscene act to corrupt his daughter. Hanabi having activated her Byakugan to see through her father's hands had a healthy blush on her face. Hinata passed out beside Chouji was mumbling "I need to be punished Astrid-sama. I've been a very naughty girl."

Chouji with a blush on his face said "This is so hot."

Naruko had a healthy blush on her face and was fanning herself trying to cool down. Shikaku Nara closed his eyes and said "Troublesome."

Yoshino Nara looking between her husband and Astrid was trying to figure out if it was worth it to leave the lazy bastard for Astrid. All the evidence so far was pointing to hell yeah. Inochi had a massive nosebleed and was praying to Kami that his daughter wasn't put in one of these battles with the Uchiha. Chouza sitting beside his wife with wide eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ayame had passed out with a massive nosebleed picturing Astrid doing that to her, except with a large wooden paddle. Teuchi was pinching the bridge of his nose to stop himself from shooting off to Kami knows where from a massive nosebleed. Ten-Ten was doing the same as Tsume and Ayame, but wishing that it was Astrid tied down and she had a toy. Gai and Lee were crying at how Astrid's flames of youth was so powerful. Kushina was doing the same as Naruko, but had hearts in her eyes.

In the Kage booth, Sarutobi was pinching the bridge of his nose as his granddaughter in all but blood brought Temari to a mind shattering orgasm, with just her tongue. Jiraiya acting as one of his guards had a bloody nose and was writing down everything he was seeing, knowing that this was going to make him rich. Minato sitting beside Sarutobi was trying to get rid of his damnable blush, knowing that if Kushina caught it on his face he was dead. Orochimaru hidden as the Kazekage licked his lips picturing himself doing that with Kimimaro or Sasuke, or both. Yugao acting as the other guard for Sarutobi was trying to stay focused on her job and think about how her boyfriend had been killed, could feel her panties getting damp and her mind start to fill with images of Astrid ravaging her. One of Orochimaru's guards with a heavy blush on her face said "Fucking shit, that the hottest thing I've ever motherfucking seen and that shithead suna bitch hasn't even brought Astrid to orgasm."

Everyone sweat dropped hearing her vulgar language and Orochimaru cursed himself slightly for making Tayuya one of his visible guards. In the competitors box, Kiba was hooting and hollering at what Astrid was doing. Neji had a heavy blush on his face and trying hard to get rid of it. Ino and Kin both had massive nosebleeds and Kin was mumbling "I've been a bad girl Mistress, punish this filthy slave."

Kankuro was disgusted that he was turned on watching sister basically get fucked senseless. Shikamaru sighing like his father said "I stand corrected. This is troublesome to the 6th power."

Shino pushing up his shades could hear his bugs buzzing at what was happening. Gaara very confused was wondering what Astrid was doing to his sister, while inside of his head Shukaku was giggling like Jiraiya. Sasuke licked his lips as Astrid brought Temari to her 7th consecutive orgasm.

Astrid having used her own hand for Temari's last orgasm licked her two fingers clean and said "Oh yes you're simply scrumptious."

Temari in a world of pleasure didn't even notice when the vines lifted her up and turned her around. Astrid removing the bottom part of her bikini said "I would love to do this all day, but the show must go on my lovely and delicious Temari-hime."

She closing her eyes tapped into the DNA of Wasp Queen and moaned when her clit slowly grew out of her and turned into a 13 inch long, 3 inch wide dick, dripping with a thick white substance. Astrid now having her she-cock smiled and said "So I must finish our little Sex Battle. At first I was going to do so by letting you leave not pregnant but so addicted to the honey that my pussy naturally produces, but I changed my mind."

She lining her prick with Temari's wet slit smiled and said "I'm going to knock you up Temari-hime and then I'm gonna bite you and make you my 1st wife."

She then slowly sliding herself inside of Temari's folds groaned and said "I hope we're each other's first."

She then pushing more of her prick inside of Temari, smiled hitting a barrier. She leaning forward said "This is going to be the only pain you're gonna feel in this match as I have to break your hymen."

She then in one swift movement did just as she said and broke Temari's hymen making Temari scream out in pain as she was brought crashing down from her pleasure high. Her eyes widened feeling something massive inside of her. She slowly turning her head to look gained wide eyes as Astrid was naked from the bottom down and whatever was inside of her was connected to Astrid. Astrid knowing that Temari was off of her high, leaned forward and kissed the tears Temari was unconsciously shedding. Astrid said "It's okay Temari-hime, I'll let you adjust to my size before I go any further."

Temari closing her eyes waited until it didn't hurt anymore before slowly nodding. Astrid spotting this slowly pumped more of her prick into Temari, pausing after each pump to allow Temari to adjust. Astrid almost all the way in blinked when Temari growled and said "Stop teasing me Astrid and fuck me already."

Astrid smiling softly said "Your wish is my command my lovely desert rose."

She then drew her hips back and then slammed herself all the way in Temari making said suna kunoichi cry out with a new more powerful orgasm. Temari smiled goofy as she was once again in her world of pleasure. Astrid giggling at this placed her hands on Temari's hip and drew her own hips back until only the tip of her she-cock was still inside of Temari. She slamming back in felt the tip of her she-cock brush up against Temari's womb making said person orgasm again. Astrid giggling applied some chakra to her hips and dick. Not just any chakra mind you, but a combination of ice, fire and lightning chakra. So when she drew her hips back a smirked formed on her face already knowing what was about to happen. When she slammed back in Temari screamed so loud, it was possible to hear her in Kumo. Astrid laughing repeated this process, picking up speed, until her hips was literally a blur to everyone watching. Temari the one being fucked was on cloud nine, as whatever Astrid, no her one true love was doing was giving her constant mini-orgasms and Temari could feel a major one building. Astrid feeling herself getting close shut her eyes tightly and said "I'm getting close my lovely Temari-hime."

Temari somehow hearing this groaned out "Do it baby cum inside me and mark me as yours. Fill me up with your potent seed and give me your babies."

This dirty talk made Astrid groan, but she managed to say "I can't Temari-chan not until you tell me you love me and accept being my first wife."

Temari now feeling her big orgasm approaching fast moaned and said "I Temari Subaku, hereby declare for ALL to hear that I am completely in love with Astrid Kazama and happily accept being her first wife. It is my honor to be given the privilege of becoming her first wife. Now fucking fill me up with your seed Love as I refused to have this final orgasm before I pass out without at least making you cum at least once."

When the last word left her mouth, Astrid leaned forward and bit down hard on Temari's neck as an explosive mind shattering orgasm hit the both of them. Astrid feeling her dick emptying it's contents directly into Temari's womb was extremely happy to have her first wife. Temari on the other hand as she was passing out from her most powerful orgasm so far smiled and thought " _I'm gonna be a mother and I have never been happier._ "

Astrid removing herself from Temari smiled as none of her seed leaked out and on Temari's neck was the Kazama clan symbol. She making her she-cock vanish slid her panties back on and made the vines dress Temari. Once both of them was dressed she watched as the beach vanished and was replaced with the basic battle arena. She lifting Temari up in her arms, watched as Genma walked out and said "Winner by making Temari Subaku both pass out and orgasm an outstanding 20 times Princess Astrid Kazama."

She eye smiling at the shocked crowd said "Aw only 20, damn I was shooting for 40."

Eyes nearly popped out of skulls hearing her say this and a lot of people started choking on air. She giggling vanished in the howl of a wolf and appeared in her home. Laying Temari down in a bed she teleported to the competitors box, just as Neji and Sasuke was placed in a Death Battle.

 **{Lemon is Over!If you skipped it's okay to read now}**

Snorting she wondered who was going to win. She then blinked getting the memories of her shadow clones. Smirking darkly she couldn't help but chuckle. As she was getting out of her pool she had felt multiple chakra signatures outside of Konoha, none that she recognized, so she had created four clones to check it out. Turns out Oto and Suna had planned on invading Konoha. Her clones had ended those plans as they had slaughtered both forces and even obliterated the summoning circles. She shifting her eyes to the Kage box knew that the person pretending to the be the Kazekage would be in for a rude surprise. She blinked when Sasuke was declared the winner. Scowling she watched the replay of Sasuke stabbing Neji in the heart with what she knew to be the Chidori. Shaking her head she pitied Kakashi for about two seconds as the man was going to get chewed out, chewed up and spat out. She then stopped and glared at the arrogant Uchiha who thought that he was hot shit. It was then Kin vs Kankuro in a normal battled but the puppet fucker quit. Next up it was Kiba vs Gaara, but Astrid quickly used hypnosis on Kiba and Akamaru to make them forfeit. So that left three people left. Scratch that Shikamaru just quit. Now it was Ino vs Shino. In a regular match. Shino drained all of the chakra from Ino so he won. It was now time for the second round of the chunin exams. All of the winners in the first round walked out onto the field. Genma congratulation the five of them for progressing reminded them of what was about to happen, with Astrid still dressed in her bikini. The podium stopped on 6 and 10 and glowed black. The screen then read "Princess Astrid Kazama versus Sasuke Uchiha. Battlefield Plains of Hell, Type of battle Death Battle."

Everyone hearing this gained wide eyes and Orochimaru started to get nervous. The other three and Genma left the battlefield and it quickly shifted a desolated and blazing battlefield with the sound of tortured souls screaming in the background. Sasuke with an arrogant smirk on his face said "Give up dobe and I promise to not make our glorious sex to painful."

Astrid giving the Uchiha a blank stare snapped her fingers and everyone gained wide eyes when her bikini transformed into scaled armor. She still giving the wide eyed Uchiha a blank stare said "I'm going to do the world a favor and wipe your serial rapist ass from existence. No I'm not just going to kill you. I'm going to kill you and make it so that every single Sasuke Uchiha throughout the dimensions dies, and their souls are burned at the stake, thus eliminating any chance of you coming back to life, ever."

People hearing this gained wide eyes and most of the civilian council along with Orochimaru started to pray that Sasuke defeated her. These people were foolish as Aurora, Rachael and Isabelle could hear their prayers and flat out denied them. Sasuke snorting said "You couldn't defeat me in your wildest dreams dobe."

Astrid ignoring this was waiting for the bell to tone starting the match. Sure enough the loud toning of the bell could be heard. Before Sasuke could even move Astrid vanished and he was forced to his knees from a devastating punch. He was then kicked and was soaring towards the flames. Sasuke flipping growled and dashed toward Astrid, but ended up catching a kunai in his kidney, literally. He screamed, and tried to remove the kunai. He was then kicked directly in the dick making him scream in a very high pitch and almost every male flinch. Astrid then slammed a fist into his stomach, making him cough up blood. He was then backhanded hard. He bouncing several times got up and growled. He quickly activated his sharingan and said "It's over for you now dobe. I'm gonna rape you then I'll kill you slowly."

He then charged towards her and wasn't expecting to fly right through her. He was then brought to his knees. He looking to his left and right gained wide eyes as a Astrid clone quickly made him stay on his knees with his arms spread. Astrid then came barreling towards him, jumped slightly and landed a missile dropkick to his chest. Sasuke screamed as it felt like his chest just exploded. He was then kicked clean across the field rolling dangerously to the flames. He struggling to his feet was holding his still screaming chest. He glaring up at Astrid quickly did the seals for the Chidori. He having it in his hands said "I'm gonna kill you now dobe!"

He then dashed towards Astrid with the Chidori and slammed it into Astrid, who gasped and said "Oh no my only weakness."

She then dispelled in a poof of smoke and he was punched in the face breaking his nose. Astrid standing in front of Sasuke said "Idiot I'm wearing armor that was made from a dragon."

She then head butting him watched as he stumbled back holding his broken nose. She gaining an evil smirk on her face asked "Do you wanna see a true lighting attack?"

Sasuke sneering said "Whatever dobe."

She chuckling with a dark glee said "I'll take that as a yes."

She lifting up her right hand sent a huge surge of chakra into the sky. Everyone except for Rachael wondered why she had done that. Suddenly the sky above Hell darkened. No rain fell, but it darkened. Astrid chuckling vanished once again and Sasuke screamed as he stabbed in the middle of both of his hands, both of his feet, both sides of his neck, and something metallic was shoved into his stomach. Astrid appearing with a dark and slightly demonic look in her eyes said "Touch the place were I stabbed you Uchiha."

Sasuke narrowing his eyes doing so and gained wide eyes feeling a metal bar sticking out of his neck. He quickly ripping off of his shirt gained wide eyes spotting the huge chunk of metal sticking out of his stomach. He lifting his hands up could see the metal in each of his hands and looking down could see the metal rods sticking out of his feet. Astrid then vanished again and Sasuke's mouth was forced open and held so by several vines. Astrid appearing in front of him with a large bottle of something that looked like metal, poured the contents down Sasuke's throat and forced him to swallow. She laughing walked several feet away from Sasuke and clapped her hands together. She glowing with a demonic aura and having an insane smile on her face said "Get ready to die bastard."

She then screamed and said " **Black Lightning style; Onslaught of the Princess of Demons Jutsu!** "

Everyone gained wide eyes when from the sky thousands of lightning bolts came screaming from the sky heading directly for Sasuke. The attack landed and Sasuke Uchiha's screams could be heard around the entire world. Hell they were so loud they could be heard in the afterlife. It also made a blinding light strike the stadium and Konoha. When the light died down Orochimaru tentatively opened his eyes and literally shit several bricks. He was quickly followed by the civilian council, the elders, Kakashi, Genma, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro, Kin, hell basically everyone, except for Rachael, Isabella and Aurora, though two of those three were shell shocked. Where once Sasuke Uchiha stood, a 20 foot deep black crater could be seen, and it was still smoking. Sarutobi spoke for everyone when he asked "Holy motherfucking son a bitch. What in the nine circles of fucking hell was that shit?"

Astrid giggling said "I wiped his ass out from all of existence and the plague known as Sasuke Uchiha shall never rear it's ugly head again."

Shino and Kin hearing this quickly said "I quit."

Genma hearing this didn't really the blame the two, as he would quit if he had just seen something like that. Gaara actually trembling in fear said "Not only is mother afraid, but I am too."

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon with stars in their eyes said "Onee-chan/Boss is awesome."

Iruka could only nod and pray to Kami that Astrid never taught either of the three kids that jutsu.


End file.
